This invention relates to large scale integrated (LSI) circuit logic networks and in particular to a single element logic circuit device that can be adapted to implementing various timing and control functions in digital computers and radar signal processors.
All of the universal timing array (UTA) functions comprehended by the invention are realizable using equivalent networks of commercially available integrated circuits. However, more part types and also a greater number of integrated circuits generally are required in these networks. Furthermore, many of these functions are commonly implemented with small scale (SSI) and medium scale (MSI) integrated parts. Using LSI parts to replace larger numbers of MSI parts generally reduces complexity and cost of the equipment in which they are used. Defining and using a single multi-purpose LSI part to replace several MSI parts in many different applications is more advantageous particularly in manufacturing radar signal processors. Radar systems and their signal processor components currently are built in relatively small (e.g. 100 to 1000) total quantities over several (e.g. 5 to 10) years. Thus defining a multi-purpose LSI part makes the part more usable (e.g. 100 times) in each signal processor unit. Resulting higher total usage (e.g. in 10,000 to 100,000 quantities) reduces both LSI part recurring and amortised nonrecurring costs and raises part reliability by larger quantity IC fabrication.
It is also noted that commercially available LSI (e.g. bit sliced) microprocessors can perform many of UTA micro-controller functions. However, as indicated above, using commercial medium or small scale integrated parts and/or LSI microprocessors instead of UTAs generally would increase the number of parts and/or the number of part types in otherwise functionally identical timing and control networks. Using the UTA in digital equipment reduces the number of ICs used because several (e.g. 3 to 5) medium or small scale integrated circuit parts are required to duplicate an LSI UTA function. Using fewer ICs improves reliability and lowers unit cost and complexity.
A second benefit of UTA application is a reduction of the number of part types used in a digital unit. The number of part types required is reduced because the UTA is a multipurpose part designed to meet several different applications requirements.
Because the UTA is designed for multiple applications, it can be used more extensively in each digital unit (e.g. signal processor) in addition to part type inventory reduction. As a result the total number of UTA parts per unit is increased and likewise the total number of UTA parts fabricated. Higher quantity UTA fabrication lowers per unit IC cost and increases IC reliability.
Relative to alternative circuit designs used in similar counters or microprocessors, UTA internal ECL circuit designs improve UTA performance, widen UTA operation temperature range, and lower UTA on-chip complexity.